Dare you!
by Kyla1
Summary: After Chakotay is dared to kiss Kathryn the results are........unexpected


Chakotay:

Disclaimer: yes ok it's not mine, stop making me say it!

Feedback: Perlease do I even need to ask, well actually I do, PLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASE!

****

Dare you

Chakotay pov:

I'm in trouble, how did I get myself into this situation? Actually I know exactly how, I agreed to have a drink with Tom, big mistake. Somehow we ended up having a competition to see who could down five pints the quickest, the winner got holodeck time and got the loser to do any dare of the winners choice. As far as I can remember (and that's not saying much) we were surrounded by people, The first three pints seemed to be pretty hard work but after a while everything became a hell of a lot easier, the fact that I was numb to just about everything probably being the reason.

I finished triumphantly, or so I thought, then I was told by a grinning Tom I had lost by about quarter of a pint. So came my dare, at first I wasn't worried, I figured Tom could never figure out a good dare in that state. My state come to think of it, I wasn't to good at standing up straight or even talking legibly at that point. Anyway he came up with the dare, the second I heard it I sobered up at an alarming rate. I have to snog Captain Janeway with at least one witness around. 

So that's why I'm sitting here twiddling my thumbs feeling very nervous while everyone keeps looking at me trying not to laugh. Captain Janeway sits to my right, completely unaware of what's been planned. I try again to look pleadingly at Tom but he just grins back. It's not the snogging Kathryn that worries me, it's the reaction I'll get afterwards, in fact I'm quite looking forward to the whole snogging part. Hang on, Kathryn's standing up and stretching, it looks like she's going to her ready room. Everyone's looking to me to do it now. I suppose I should before I lose my nerve, I stand up quickly, too quickly, Kathryn turns and looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I send a quick prayer up to the gods that she won't kill me then I grab her and press her to my lips. 

I was expecting her initial reaction would be to pull away and slap me but to my surprise she actually is quite passive, but stands rigidly. Then, is it my imagination? Or does her tongue touch the end of mine, ever so gently. Then she pulls away and quickly walks into her ready room. Everyone bursts into chatter the second she's gone, Tom wolf-whistles.

"Well done Chakotay mate!" He yells, Tuvok is just standing looking disapproving. I sink back down into my chair, my initial energy surge has faded leaving behind a faint feeling of dread. 

Janeway pov:

Well he finally did it, took him long enough, oh yes, I've known about the dare ever since first thing this morning. Honestly, they expect me not to know what's going on, on my own ship! Mind you they don't bank on two very loud, very chatty ensigns sitting at the table in front of me in the mess hall. To tell you the truth the kiss was a bit of a disappointment, I was expecting something a bit more full on but he was hesitant, never mind. I already have my plan figured out, it's against protocols, it's against all the laws of captaincy but it should be very funny so I'm going to do it. First things first though, I have to make Chakotay sweat a bit. 

Chakotay pov:

I don't believe it, it's been an hour and not a word, I can feel myself visibly sweating. Tom keeps sending me messages saying things like 'any last requests?' Ha ha, very funny, I don't think.

"Commander, can I see you in my ready room as soon as you're ready." Captain Janeway's voice comes through with the unmistakable tone that means now, not later. I spring out of my seat so fast I'm surprised I don't rocket off the floor. Tom isn't even trying to hide his grin, I glare at him as I scurry towards Kathryn's office. As I get closer my feet become leaden and I am forced to drag them unwillingly towards the door. 

When the door opens Captain Janeway isn't sitting at her desk as I expected her to be, instead she standing directly in front of me.

"Captain…." I begin, meaning to tell her all about the dare and explain everything when she suddenly swoops down on me. She pulls me to her and thrusts her tongue into my mouth. To say I'm taken aback would be an understatement, but I seem to get over that remarkably quickly and I'm responding in a matter of seconds. I'm actually slightly over-responding, pulling her closer to me and running my hands over her body. She doesn't seem to be complaining much though, until she quickly pulls away.

"Just checking," She says and moves back round to her desk, she sits down and studies a padd. I just kind of stand there dumbly until she glances back up at me and says "dismissed commander," in her most official tone. I just nod and back out. I think I need a cold shower.


End file.
